Xena's Daughter
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: 18 Years ago Xena and Hercules shared a moment of passion, from that passion Xena bore a child named Cassnadra the only surviving child of Hercules. How will Cassnadra cope when her fathers most dangerous and lethal enemy Hera sets out to kill her? How will Hercules react when he find out about Xena's secret after 18 years. "This story is based on the subplot Unchained Heart"
1. Meeting Cassandra

Gabrielle traveled Xena's for 18 years and knew all her moods looking at Xena the one though on her mind was _Xena is hiding something... but what?_

Xena wanted to visit, her birthplace the only problem was Xena's exile from the city was for life. They reached the outskirts of Amphipolis itself, Xena headed for a farm just outside the boundaries of the city. Xena sat astride Argo. and Gabrielle gave Xena sideways glance as she sat astride her own stead asking "Who lives there Xena?"

Keeping her eyes on the horizon Xena told her, "Her name is Cassandra"

In an even tone of voice Gabrielle stated "Alright"

Smiling Xena told Gabrielle "Thiers more"

With a slight chuckle Gabrielle said, "There always is Xena!"

Argo strode forward toward, the light Xena said, "She's my daughter Gabrielle!"

Wide-eyed Gabrielle pulled back on her horses reins; she looked at her soul mate asking "your daughter... when?"

Recalling the Kiss that Hercules and she shared and the moment of passion, that followed, Xena smiled tenderly telling Gabrielle "Gabrielle it was 18 years ago before we met." Grumbling Xena told her "Her father is Hercules... I never told him Gabrielle"

Gently kicking the sides of her horse to get the horse moving Gabrielle asked, "Does she know about him?"

"No... I am only telling you, in case something happens to me!" Xena explained.

The closer they got to the farmhouse Gabrielle could see a woman with long blond hair standing five feet eleven inches tall waving at them out of the corner of her eye. Beside the blond woman was Cyrene, Xena's mother stood five foot three inches tall. Gabrielle spied Xena waving back simultaneously giving Argo a kick Xena galloped to the house itself.

Xena stepped up on the porch and the five foot eleven inch tall blond woman embraced her saying softly "Welcome home mom!" Looking over Xena's shoulder Cassandra noticed the peacock feathers for the first time say "Thanks for the gift"

Xena, Gabrielle and Cyrene looked to where she moving to pick up the feathers telling Cassandra "No... Leave them"

all the blood ran out of Cassandra's face went from being flush and embarrassed and the center of attention to having all the blood run out of her face leaving her pale as she glanes at her mother Xena asking "Mama?" fearfully

It's Hera's little joke Cassandra... she is letting you know she knows who you are..." Xena's voice changed becoming hard as the warrior princess of old came to the surface Xena told her "And who your father is Cassandra"

Cyrene looked at her daughter Xena asking her "When do you intend to introduce me to my granddaughter"

"I kept it a secret for Cassandra's sake..., I know I can't deny those eyes mom" Said Xena playfully.

"The feathers tell me her father is Hercules" Cyrene told Xena

Cassandra went wide-eyed at hearing her grandmothers statement looking at her mother Xena she said "M-My father is..."

Walking to her horse Gabrielle Pulled a bullroarer from her saddlebags. Gabrielle unraveled a six to ten foot long cord letting it drop slowly. Twisting the line. She started swinging her arm round in a circle, as the bullroarer spins at various rates of speed it hums first loudly then soft then loudly once again.

"Mama" Cassandra asked with a raised eyebrow, "What is she..."

Xena looked at her daughter Cassandra telling her "Seeing if any of her sisters are in the area..."

Cassandra looked at Xena confused as her eyebrow rose even higher asking , "Sisters?"

Embracing her daughter Xena said "Cassandra... Gabrielle is an Amazon queen"

15 minutes later Gabrielle walked back to both mother and daughter saying, "Now we wait"

Xena glanced at Gabrielle using an unspoken language each understood the other Xena said "Cassandra come with me... now!" Gabrielle headed to out to the stables and started to saddle Cassandra's horse.

Cassandra entered the stables watching Gabrielle getting Argo II ready to ride Gabrielle turned to Cassandra telling her "When we leave you are coming with us... this place is no longer safe"

Cassandra looked at Gabrielle stating "Why"

Xena crept up behind them saying "Because of your father, Cassandra have a seat its time you knew everything"

"I met your father, Hercules eighteen years ago..., I called myself a warrior, but I was a warlord with an army," Xena told them. Glancing at Gabrielle Xena stated, "It stated as just one kiss... nine months later I had you Cassandra and never regretted a moment"

Gabrielle mulled the story over in her head saying, "That means her grandfather is...!"

Xena said "Zeus..."

Cassandra started to feel like the proverbial unwanted child as tears start running down her cheeks, when Aphrodite's disembodied voice said, "Cassandra you were born out of love, trust me" Shimmering into existence Aphrodite saw the look on Xena's face saying, "You wish you could show her?"

Aphrodite looked at Xena saying "With your permission... I can show her" caressing Cassandra's face Aphrodite's vision of her mother Xena and her father Hercules in the afterglow of love appeared in Cassandra's mind.

Aphrodite told Cassandra "You were born out of love... never forget that"

Sunsets purple/red haze hung in the clouds as Xena interrupted her story saying "Rider approaching Gabrielle" Glancing out of the corner of her eye Xena stated, "Looks like an Amazon mount"

Cassandra had never seen an Amazon before and her curiosity got the better of her as she moved to the door only to-be-shoved to the quickly ground by her mother.

Gabrielle looked a Cassandra telling her "Their are hundreds of Amazon tribes not all of them are friendly to strangers"

Reaching into her saddlebags Gabrielle pulled out her Amazon leathers and striped down and put them on. Meanwhile Xena looked at Cassandra asking, "You remember what I taught you"

"I remember everything you taught me mom, especially the fighting." Cassandra told headed out to greet the newcomers Xena gave Cassandra a package saying, "Open it!" Taking the parcel in hand, Cassandra unfolded the cloth pulling out a pair of "Leather pants and top" Cassandra looked at her mother.

"They are the traditional dress of the northern Amazon tribes." Xena told her. Next Xena handed Cassandra a three-foot long box containing dual swords telling Cassandra "The time for stick fighting is over... I had hoped you would never need these... that you would always know peace"


	2. Hippolyta's heir

Moments later Cassandra lifted the swords out of the box telling Xena "The Balance is perfect... Mom I can't accept..."

"Hephaestus owed me a favor," Xena told Cassandra drawing her own blades she said, "When I told him they were for family."

"These were made by Hephaestus" Cassandra asked

"Gabrielle, Hippolyta" Said Xena "care to join us for practice... she needs to learn to fight multiple opponents"

Gabrielle and Xena had spent enough time together that the two of them could communicate with nothing more than a glance. Drawing her sword she advanced on Cassandra swinging for her head. Reaching over both her shouldes Cassandra draws both her Xiphos broadsword, blocking Gabrielle's attack with one then swining for Gabrielle's head with the other. Holding the point of the sword under Gabrielle's chin

"Gabrielle" shaking her head Xena said, "I started training her at age seven Gabrielle... she is now eighteen, Cassandra can hold her own against me"

Gabrielle shot Xena a look that said, "You could have told me sooner..." Drawing a second sword from her horse Gabrielle re engaged Cassandra in battle.

Hippolyta watched as the flow of the fight changed hands and then changed hands again stating, "Let's see how you do against a daughter of Aries Cassandra"

Drawing both her swords Hippolyta waded into the fray slashing and hacking at her cousin, but somehow Cassandra was able to match Hippolyta blow for blow. As the clash of swords filled the air

Xena watched as her daughter held her own against not one but two Amazon Queens, thinking,_ I knew Cassandra was good but never expected this..._ Having trained Cassandra and Gabrielle Xena coulden't help but notices how similar yet different their fighting styles were, Cassandra was younger but to watch her fight you would not know it. Cassandra was fighting Gabrielle with her left hand and Hippolyta with her right and holding them both at bay. The sounds and sight of sword colliding with sword was dizzying to watch.

Three hours later the sparring match still waged on Xena had an inkling of what was happening with the fight but even she did not expect what happened next. Hippolyta suddenly screamed, "STOP!" Hippolyta removed her belt from her waist took her swords from the belt and said "Cassandra this is yours... it was given to me by my father Aries"

Xena watched in sunned silence thinking _Your making my daughter_ your_ heir... Hippolyta!_

Confused Cassandra slipped her own swords on the belt and cinched it round her waist. Hippolyta told Cassandra "You earned that belt." Hippolyta looked at Cassandra and said, "So... you're my cousin..." Grinning She said "Much as I love this little reunion I think we should get moving... before the sound of swords draws my fathers attention"

Later that night after traveling on the nine roads all day, they stopped somewhere between Amphipolis and Thebes the four women pull off the road for the night. Gabrielle and Hippolyta were tending to there horses, and Xena and Cassandra sat side by side by the fire Xena asked her daughter Cassandra, "Do you understand what accepting that belt means!"

"Mama...?" Cassandra said. Hippolyta stepped into the firelight taking a seat across from the mother and daughter telling Cassandra "Accepting that belt means you are my heir Cassandra... moreover you are a part of my tribe"

"I don't understand...!" said Cassandra.

Gabrielle said in her semi husky yet soft voice "Cassandra... you held your own against not one but two Amazon queens... you could be the queen that unites the nations once again"

Hippolyta half-chided Gabrielle saying, "She is an Amazon Princess, lets not get ahead of ourselves..."

An older man walked into the camp just outside the firelight Hippolyta noticed his presence first stating."Grandfather step into the firelight and stop stalking in the shadows..."


	3. Grandpa Zeus to the rescue

Cassandra was lost in though as she turned what Aphrodite told her over and over trying to understand it, _What did Aphrodite mean she was the eldest of all the gods... what about Zeus...?_

A man's voice stated "I can answer that question for you child!"

Cassandra was brought back into the moment by Zeus question asking him "What Question do you mean..." responding to the voice in the darkness.

Chuckling Zeus voice said, "Not many outside of the gods know this Cassandra but Aphrodite's father is Uranus and she is the last living daughter of Gaia"

Wide eyed and stunned Cassandra realized the implications as she muttered "She has the power of..."

"A Titan... yes she does" The voice told Cassandra

After a brief flash of light a man looking about 60 years of age stepped into the light of the camp leaning on a staff he said "Hello Xena...!"

Gritting her teeth Xena exclaimed, "Zeus... you were spying on my daughter..., thought you would seduce her did you?" For a monent the Warrior Princess of old came to the surface as she said, "Now you made her a target for Hera"

Ignoring Xena's comments Zeus looked at Cassandra spying the belt and her dual swords asking her, "Do you know the weight that comes with that belt child?"

Cassandra looked at Zeus for the first time stating, "It means I am Amazon..."

"No child" Zeus said taking a seat on the log opposite her he said, "It means you are queen of the amazons!" After a long pause, Zeus looked at Xena and said, "To answer your question Xena... I was trying to find Hercules!" With a silent chuckle Zeus stated, "Imagine my surprise when I found a young woman with Hercules demigod aura... instead of Hercules himself."

Cassandra watched as her mother Xena turned crimson stating, "When Hercules opened my heart, he left me with a very special gift, you Cassandra."

"You've done a good job hiding her all these years because of me I am afraid Hera has loosed Nemesis on you and your daughter Xena..." Zeus told them.

"Great..." Xena snarled "Any more good news?" Acting on instinct Xena's hand moved faster than even she thought she could snatching an arrow out of mid air before it struck Cassandra in the chest.

"Allow me Xena" Said Zeus, in a fraction of a heartbeat his face changed from kindly and gentle old man to hard and cold some might say even vengeful god stating, "Nemesis show yourself Lord Zeus commands it!" His word took on a weight that was not there before and the air around him began to rumble as waves of pure energy flowed from him. Zeus hands began to tremble and the air began to pop and hiss as sparks formed at his fingertips Zeus told Nemesis "You know what being struck by my bolt means Nemesis" Cassandra could hear the anger in his voice.

There was a blinding flash of light and a raven-haired woman clad in gold appeared in the center of the camp holding a longbow stating, "It means death... your bolt is the ultimate weapon" Pointing to Cassandra, Nemesis said, "I have orders to kill her... she offended Hera!"

Standing Xena asked angrily, "Do you know who she is?" Nemesis replied, "I don't care who she is Xena?"

In a deep robust yet soft voice Zeus said, "Nemesis... look at the girl closely, does she remind you of anyone someone you once loved perhaps?"

Nemesis examining Cassandra closely looking her up and then down again taking in her full measure.

"Does her aura seem familiar...?" Zeus asked Nemesis pointedly.

Xena stepped forward exclaiming "Give you a hint, Hera took your immortality because you spared him"

Nemesis looked at Cassandra "She has Hercules aura... why!"

Xena strut forward confidently staying "She is my daughter... mine and Hercules"

A pair of Eyes appear in the sky accompanied by a woman's voice saying "Kill her... kill her now!"

Nemesis knew all too well the danger of challenging Hera's authority she had done it before and lost her godhood once for not killing on Hera's orders. Nemesis asked Hera "Other than having Hercules for a father what is her offence?"

There was an echo of a peacock screech when Hera said, "Isn't that enough?"

Zeus who remained silent until now said "NO" as he spoke lighting shot across the sky and there were several loud thunderclaps. With a deep robust voice, his words echoed across the heavens as he spoke with all the authority of the king of the gods "Nemesis as king of the gods I rescind your orders..." Looking up and into the sky Zeus stated, "Hera I will deal with you when I get back to Mt. Olympus..." Zeus disappeared in a sidden burst of lighting.

Nemesis stood there, she had never failed one of her missions and Zeus calling her off just didn't sit right with her. Reaching up over her right shoulder Nemesis stated to finger one of her arrow's contemplating the unthinkable defying Zeus command.

"Nemesis" Xena spat "Zeus may have called you off, but come after my daughter again and I will kill you" Xena held the balanced chakram in her hands dividing the one chakram into two showing her the one in her right hand telling Nemesis "This is the chakram of light... it has the power to kill the gods..." Taking a step forward toward Nemesis Xena told her in a cold tone of voice, "Come after my daughter agan I'll use it on you"

Holding the two chakram's over her head Xena merged the two halves back into one.

"Goodbye Nemesis" said Xena.


	4. Becoming an Amazon

In an open field, not far from their campsite, both Xena and Hippolyta set up a training ground of sorts with posts driven into the ground. Some of the posts had apples resting atop them others had targets dangling from them that would be set in motion. The idea being Cassandra had to learn to use a bow and arrow from horseback and she had to be able to do it better than an Amazon warrior.

Meanwhile back at camp Gabrielle was given the task of waking Cassandra and getting her to the training ground by Xena.

Yawning Cassandra said 'What's for breakfast

"Cassandra" Called Gabrielle "You will need your "Longbow and quiver"

"Archery practice" groaned Cassandra "I can already match mom shot for shot"

Gabrielle suddenly became very serious as she took on the persona of Amazon Queen telling Cassandra, "Can you match her shot for shot... from horseback?"

Hippolyta is an expert Archer both standing and on horseback. Gabrielle told Cassandra. Gabrielle went to get her own weapons telling Cassandra as Queen you may have to face challenges to your rule... any Amazon can challenge a queen if they don't think you're fit."

Twenty minutes later Gabrielle with Cassandra in tow arrives at the field/ training ground. Cassandra took it all in not quite sure what to make of it. Xena her mother strode up to them to explain the days training regimen.

Cassandra mounted both her Quivers on Argo 2, then slipped her foot into the makeshift stirrup "toe loop" swinging her hips around drew her bow from the quiver. Xena her mother said "Use your legs to control the horse..."

Cassandra began her run biting down on an arrow between her teethwhile she holds the other in her hand she begins her run riding down the length of the posts with apples placed on top. She notches the fist arrow, letting it fly through the air with a schhwaff the arrow not only found its mark but also penetrated out the other side. Letting the other arrow fly that to found its mark.

Hippolyta was about to call out that Cassandra, missed her last mark, when Cassandra quickly lied back on Argo 2 syncing her actions with the gallop of the horse she drew and loosed the last arrow shooting upside down letting it fly, it hit the apple with a fwop.

All told Cassandra made half a dozen runs in the standing posts hitting her mark every time

Xena and Gabrielle rode up one on either side of Cassandra who quickly switched to her second quiver of arrows made for close range work, with satchels sling over their horses taking out clay disks and tossing them in the air. The idea being that she was supposed to hit a moving target as it entered her field of view. Xena was tossing us plates while Gabrielle was tossing up apples. Cassandra was loosing arrows at a dizzying speed.

Xena leapt from Argo dismounting her horse and her hand automatically went to her hip to her chakram to be exact. Astride her horse, Gabrielle stated, "You wouldn't..."

Xena didn't say a word, as she flung the chakram at her own daughter. Mid horse stride, Cassandra heard the subsonic wine and she knew that is could only be her mother's chakram she only caught the briefest of glanced of it out of the corner of her eye. Reaching out with her left hand Cassandra plucked the chakram out of the air before dismounting Argo 2, she spun around 180 degrees passing the chakram from her left hand to her right before flinging it back at her mother Xena.

Slack-jawed Gabrielle said in calm if not stunned tone of voice "You knew"

"You forget Gabrielle... my daughter has the reflexes of her demigod father" Xena said as she chided Gabrielle.

"Are you trying to kill me mom" Said Cassandra

Putting the chakram back on her hip Xena said "Calm down Cassandra... you were never in danger" Walking over to her Xena said "You can thank your dad for those reflexes"

Gabrielle told Cassandra "There are only been two people who ever caught the chakram... your mom and me"

What none of them knew was Artimus herself was watching from just inside the tree line as Cassandra hit and shattered clay target after clay target. "She is good... she was able to catch and!" Artimus said in a whisper, "She would make a fine companion... and she is an Amazon"

Stepping out into the morning light Artimus said, "Hail Amazons" Moving across the field Hippolyta recognized her at once taking a Knee saying "My lady Artimus..."

Xena, Gabrielle and Cassandra ride up one on the scene Artimus looked at the three of them before focusing on Cassandra posing the question "Would you like to be my companion?"

Gabrielle spoke up saying, "Cassandra... it's, and honor to be a companion of Artimus... however her penalties for breaking her rules are steep... the consequences can be lethal"

Xena looked at Artimus worrying about her intentions, Artimus smiled at them saying, "Xena had I wanted her dead... I could have killed her from the shadows and be done with it.

Pausing in silence Artimus stated "Your daughter intrigues me Xena"

Hippolyta stated "My lady Artimus, Cassandra... is to be my heir"

"Cassandra" Said Artimus with a smile "I have long been revered by the Amazon's if you ever need me speak my name"

Artimus took Cassandra's bow in hand examining it she said, "A Bamboo core, with a bone overlay... light yet powerful... a Mongol design"

Xena spoke up saying, "Spoils of war... from another life Artimus"

Removing the Mongol thumb ring from her right hand Cassandra told Artimus My lady it suits my purpose..."

Looking at in Artimus the back of her mind Cassandra thinks _You're my Aunt_

Artimus picks-up on the stray thought asking Cassandra "Who is your father child?"

Hesitantly Cassandra said "H- Hercules... my lady"

Smirking proudly Artimus said, "A daughter of Hercules... an amazon"


	5. Meeting Hercules

It was several days later when Xena, Gabrielle, Hippolyta and Cassandra finally made it to the outskirts of their destination Thebes. Xena was looking up ahead and noticed a battle going on and recognized the voices of the only human combatants Hercules and Iolaus they were surrounded by Skeleton Warriors.

Xena was about to tell Cassandra to wait here let us handle this, when she kicked Ago 2s sides and galloped into the fray. Thanks to her mothers and Hippolyta horsemanship training Cassandra was an expert with a horse.

Xena was not happy with her daughter but was proud of her at the same time. Gabrielle told Xena "Just like her mother"

Standing in the saddle Cassandra let out her mother's battle cry leaping from the horse and into the fray.

Expecting to see Xena at his back Hercules saw a five foot even inch tall blond Amazon holding two swords. Hercules wasn't the only one who noticed the woman, Iolaus was leering at Cassandra, as if she was the main course at a banquette. Arriving moments later and between sword swings Xena said, "Iolaus stop looking at my daughter like she is a piece of meat... she is your great aunt"

An hour and a half later having defeated the last of the Hera's Skeleton Warriors Hercules asked Xena "Who is the father"

"Now Hercules... I didn't think I needed to explain this to you..." Xena told him sarcasitily grinning at him "You do remember what came after the kiss"

Hercules turned crimson as he recalled making love to Xena that afternoon so long ago.

"Cassandra" Called Xena "Come here."

"Hercules..." Xena told him "You better have a seat!"

Holding out her hand to Cassandra Xena said, "Hercules..., I told you Cassandra was my daughter..."

Pausing Xena said, "Maybe I should rephrase my answer"

Hippolyta was enjoying watching her cousin squirm and had a hard time holding in her snicker.

Smiling Xena said, "She is our daughter Hercules yours and mine..., Hera's not too happy about it... She's been terrorizing us across half of Greece"

"Zeus saved us once..." Said Gabrielle

Crouching over a nearby boulder Cassandra said, "I've been dying to try this..., Arm-wrestle me...!"

Iolaus felt like some sport and scoffed as he said "20 Drachma on Hercules"

Xena, Gabrielle, Hippolyta said simultaneously, "You're on..."

Chuckling Iolaus stated, "No one has ever beaten Herc...!"

Cassandra and Hercules grabbed each other's hands and Hercules was a bit taken aback by how strong Cassandra's grip was when he said "That's quite the grip you have their..."

Teasingly Cassandra retorted, "Thanks... Dad"

Hercules tried to let Cassandra down easy putting all his strength into downing Cassandra's arm quickly, but Cassandra wasn't even sweating.

Iolaus looked on as the scene played out saying sharply "Come on Herc... 60 Drachma are at stake here"

Try as he might neither Hercules nor Cassandra had gained or given up ground in their arm wrestling match.

"Iolaus" Said Xena who was grinning ear to ear stated, "Did I forget to mention that's 20 Drachma a peace..."

Thinking Hercules couldn't lose Iolaus said "Fine"

20 minutes later Cassandra had one advantage she had about 20 years on her father. Cassandra stopped fooling around, and kicked it into high gear moving Hercules arm backwards to the table and eventually made his wrist hit and break the table.

With a glint of pride in his eye, Hercules stated, "You are my daughter!"

Iolaus was about to welsh on his wager when Cassandra threw a fallen tree branch at the hollow of Iolaus knee knocking him to the ground.

Standing up Iolaus rubbed his leg screaming "HEY"

"Would you prefer it were my chakram?" Xena asked coldly

Looking at her great nephew Cassandra said "Pay up" resting an elbow in her father's shoulder

Looking at Hercules Iolaus Asked "Help me out"

Putting his hand on his hips Hercules said, "I'm not the one that made the wager... my daughters right pay up Iolaus"

"Iolaus" Hercules said, "Because you tried to welsh... give them 60 Drachma a peace"

"Pay Up" Xena said patting the chakram on her him she told Iolaus "My better nature is fading Iolaus... I can feel the old Xena returning"

Xena was always a master of misdirection and wanted to drive the point home. She spun the chakram on the tip of her finger

"Fine" Iolaus said grumbling; going to the spot, he kept his drinking money taking 180 Drachma to pay his debts to Xena, Gabrielle, Hippolyta.


	6. Trouble in Paradise

30 minutes later Gabrielle, Hippolyta, Hercules, Iolaus**,** and even Xena were gathered round a table at a local in, taking a bite of food Cassandra looked up and into her mother's face and she knew she was not going to like what was going to come next.

"Cassandra" Said Xena in a flat voice "You shouldn't have ridden so far ahead of us today..."

"M-mom... Dad was-"

Xena cut off her daughter's train-of-thought saying, "Hercules and Iolaus have been dealing with Hera since before you were born... he would have been fine"

Gritting her teeth Cassandra said, "Yes mom!"

Hercules watched the scene play out before his eyes saying, "Cassandra you're more like your mother then she's willing to admit... Xena was always headstrong; however she could back it up!" Pausing Hercules said, "What your mother is trying to tell you is she was worried about you... take it from me Hera is no one to take lightly"

Cassandra watched as the heads of Hercules eyebrows rose as they moved towered one anther; slowly the corners of his mouth drew downward to form an upside-down smile, Cassandra asked "Papa?"

"Cassandra" Hercules stated, "I lost a wife and three children to Hera!"

Iolaus stated in a reverent tone of voice "Deianeira!" As if on cue, Hercules stated "The little ones Klonus, Aeson, Ilea"

Confused Cassandra looked first to Hercules and then at Iolaus

Iolaus said "Serena killed by Strife."

Unconsusly Cassandra extented her arm and hand to her father asking "Papa!"

Turning over in her mind Xena blurted out "That it... thats what has Hera so scared" Gabrielle knew Xena well enough to know what she was thinking as she blurted out "Hercules and Cassandra fighting side by side... no army could stop them"

"Gabrielle" Said Xena "Even the gods of Olympus would be hard pressed to stand against them!"

Feeling a little dejected and ignored Gabrielle wanderdd out of the tavern and into the streets of Thebes headed for the local market with alot on her mind when Aphrodite shimmered into exsistance called to Gabrielle's side by the sorrow overtaking her heart. Gabrielle is so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed Aphrodite's appearance.

"Why so say Gabrielle..." Aphrodite asked her.

"I thought I knew her... I thought I knew all her secrets..." Gabrielle stated.

"Gabrielle..." Aphrodite said, "My setepmother Hera is the goddess of marriage... Zeus was never as fathfull to her as he could have been..."

"I know it's just-" Gabrielle stated.

"Were you listioning when Hercules taked about what happned to his family...?" chided Aphrodite. "The only reason Cassandra lived to adulthood is becuase Xena kept this secret Gabrielle...You know her heart better then anyone"

Lifting Gabrielle's chin Aphrodite told her "Hercules saved Xena just as much as Xena saved Hercules"

Gabrielle looked at Aphrodite razing her brow quizically not saying a word, when Aphrodite told her, "When Hercules helped Xena find her heart... it was just after he lost Deianeira... His own heart was broken"

From the shadows, Xena observed their conversation and heard those words shedding silent tear thinking. _Our love was real... no gods... _In her mind, Xena heard the Aphrodite's response _it was real Xena_

Slinking back to the tavern Xena rejoined Hercules and Iolaus, and her daughter when Hercules asked Xena "Everything alright"

In her soft dulcet voice, Xena replied, "Everything is fine... Gabrielle and Aphrodite are having a heart to heart" Hercules started to walk pasted Xena to have in out with Aphrodite when Xena put her hand on his shoulder telling him "It's ok Hercules"

In full view of everyone in the bar Xena rounded on Hercules giving him a full on kiss on the lips. Stunned Hercules asked, "What was that for Xena"

Even Cassandra looked at the two slack jawed asking "Mom... when did that come from?"

Smiling Xena said "One question at a time?" Looking at Hercules Xena told him "That was for the only man I ever truly loved... you healed my heart even though you were in pain"

The one thing Xena taught her daughter was to think thinks though not to act in haste. Cassandra looked at her parents saying, "I think you healed each other"

Gabrielle walked back into the tavern when Xena looked at her saying, "Aphrodite help you work things out?"

Seeing the expression on Gabrielle's face Xena told her "When you dissapeared I got concerned... so I sliped out to find you"

Gabrielle stood in silence looking at Xena, when Xena told her "You know my heart better then anyone... I am sorry"


	7. Bound by love

Cassandra was practicing her sword drills when the temperature of the air changed and the light around her started to shimmer, from behind, her Cassandra heard a man's voice say, "Who do we have … do you require my special attentions!"

Without turning her back and continuing her sword drills Cassandra stated, "Hello Aries… trying to collect me like you collected my mother?"

Looking at the 5 foot 11 blonde woman, Aries stated, "how is it we have never met… yet you know who I am."

Finally turning around to face the God of war Cassandra told him, "My mother's description as arrogance personified fit you to a Tee"

"Again I ask… who is your mother?" Aries stated.

Walking up on the scene as it unfolded Xena called out, "I am Aries… Have a problem with that?"

Hercules was two steps behind Xena asking, "Why are you pestering my daughter...!"

Putting his arm over Xena shoulder Hercules said, "Actually, our daughter Aries, Xena's and mine… Still want to recruit her for your army brother?"

Aries looked at the young blonde woman asking, "Your father is Hercules?"

Shrugging her shoulders Cassandra said, "you never asked… However consider your offer refused!"

Examining Cassandra's sword drills and stated, "You're holding the sword to tightly… The top two fingers hold the sword the bottom two fingers control direction and speed."

Its right about that time that Artemis shimmered into existence telling her her brother "that's quite enough… She has chosen me as a patron not you were Aries!"

Aries disappeared in a huff muttering something about losing another one.

Midnight that night, Hippolyta stole into Cassandra's room and placed a gaggle Cassandra's mouth, she hoisted Cassandra up over her shoulder with Cassandra fighting back all the way.

As they reached, the open field was the first night of the full moon sitting in a chair was Artemis herself. Hippolyta place Cassandra on the ground, with fire blazing in her eyes Cassandra looked at Hippolyta stating, "I thought you were my friend… I thought you were family!"

Hippolyta looked at her cousin shrugging her shoulders telling her, "This is part of the initiation… Ages ago we would steal young girls from neighboring villages for initiation rights to become an Amazon!"

What Cassandra had no way of knowing was both Hercules and Xena were there in attendance at the invitation Artemis herself. Standing Artemis declared, "who are you child?"

Cassandra replied, "You know my name!"

Artemis looked at Cassandra and said, "I did not ask your name… I asked are you?"

With her back straight and shoulders back Cassandra said, "I am Cassandra daughter Xena and Hercules… Granddaughter of Zeus himself… Hippolyta's chosen heir to lead the Amazon nation"

"Step forward child!" Artemis Said. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she asks, "Who sponsors this child?"

Gabrielle steps forward stating, "I do!"

Two steps behind Gabrielle was Hippolyta herself declaring, "I do!"

Narrowing her gaze on the two Amazon's Artemis stated, "You will teacher means to be an Amazon…"

Cassandra herself looked at Artemis confused asking, "I already know what it means to be an Amazon..."

Artemis looked at Cassandra asking her, "That may be… But you don't know what means to be queen of the Amazons." Gazing intensely Cassandra Artemis stated, "With both Gabrielle and Hippolyta herself as your advises you will learn quickly."

"Cassandra"Artemis said "you are now an Amazon… No other God or Goddess can claim you or harm you… You have my protection always."

Cassandra looked at her protector/patron asking, "About that archery lesson you offered… can I have it now?"

Artemis waved her hand and two targets your daughter range, she told Cassandra, "This will be more of a competition then a lesson Cassandra… you and I will go shot or shot, don't expect me to make it easy on you."

Hercules looked a bit concerned Xena however just looked at him out of the corner of her eye saying, "Relax… She's had me as a teacher and Hippolyta not to mention Gabrielle."

Artemis told Cassandra, "See that Apple on the post at the opposite end of the field first one that misses loses."

As can as Cassandra looked downrange, she so two posts each with a red apple, Artemis explained, "we loose our arrows at the same time Cassandra!"

Both Artemis and Cassandra notched arrow to bow and and drew them, letting arrows fly. Hercules and Xena watched as both arrows hit the mark, then Hippolyta put two candles on the posts, and Artemis explained, "Using nothing more than the tip of your arrow you must snuff out flame!"

Again Artemis and Cassandra drew their arrow and notched letting it fly, downrange both arrows snuffed out flame. With a snap of her finger one of the posts were gone and with a smirk Artemis told Cassandra, "Now we both came from the same target… One of assurance first than the other tries to match the shot!"

Cassandra replied, "Artemis you go first… I wonder what your technique"

Artemis notched her Super bow, and an loosed and arrow letting it fly downrange, now it was Cassandra turn. Cassandra took aim not at the post and notched arrow taking aim at the noc of the arrow itself Cassandra loosed arrow letting it fly sinking her arrow in the back and Artemis arrow.

Artemis looked downrange, then looked at Cassandra stating, "Impressive Cassandra...can you do that twice!"

Cassandra looked at Artemis telling her, "I don't know let's find out."

Once again, Artemis let fly with an arrow, sinking the arrow itself in the post at the opposite end of the field, once again Cassandra took aim and loosed her arrow sinking her arrow tip in the backend Artemis is arrow.

Artemis looked at Cassandra stating, "You should well… but don't aim, take in the whole target and then loose."

Walking over to her mother Xena, Cassandra stated, "your heart is torn in two isn't mother?"

_Help me out here Aphrodite,_ Cassandra thought, as she told Xena, "part of you still loves dad… However you are in love with Gabrielle!"

Cassandra called out, "Gabrielle may we speak…"

Walking over to where both Cassandra and Xena stood Gabrielle asked, "What did you need to speak to me about?"

Taking Gabrielle's hand and her left hand and her mother's hand in her right, Cassandra quickly placed Xena's hand in Gabrielle's. Before either of them could object Cassandra, tired piece of cord around their hands just as Aphrodite shimmered into existence.

Aphrodite appraised scene noticing both hands bound together stating, "That is inspired Cassandra!"

Looking at Aphrodite Cassandra asked, "What do you think two days?"

Wide-eyed Gabrielle said, "You can't keep us bound together for two days, I have my duties as an Amazon to see to"

Cassandra narrowed her gaze on Gabrielle, "For the next two days everything you do the two of you must do together… I can stay with dad!"

Xena asked, "Cassandra… sweetheart… How we supposed to ride!"

"Simple!" Cassandra said "One horse… One of you sits in back back the other… One way or another you work things out."

Cassandra walked over to her father Hercules looked at her with rased eyebrow asking, "Really you tied the hands together."

Looking at Hercules Cassandra said, "Dad… They may be going to trust issues the moment, but they do love each other"


	8. Family

Cassandra looked at her father Hercules and said, "be right back dad… Need to speak with Aphrodite!"

Having crossed the fields with Aphrodite stood; she was just about to blink out of existence Cassandra called, "Aphrodite… wait!"

Sender whispered something to Aphrodite who just winked at Cassandra saying, "This is going to be fun… You sure I can't entice you to be my follower."

Cassandra looked at Aphrodite and said, "I've already been accepted to the Amazon nation!"

Aphrodite gave Cassandra wink, and blinked out of existence. Walking back over to her father Cassandra's was grinning ear to ear pleased with what she had put in motion when Hercules looked at Cassandra with a raised eyebrow asking, "What are you planning…Cassandra?"

Cassandra smiled as she said, "you will see that… You will see!"

Hercules told Cassandra, "You do realize all they have to do is cut the rope… Right!"

Cassandra didn't say a word she just grins and kept walking as if she knew something her father didn't, Hercules asked Cassandra, "What do you know?"

Giving her father assigned wastelands Cassandra said, "they could try to cut the cord… Doubtful they would succeed, the court itself was a gift from Zeus… made by the same person who forged my swords."

Hercules stop deadness tracks stating, "That metallic cord was forged by Hephaestus"

Cassandra smiled innocently saying, "Yes why!"

Just outside of Thebes, Gabrielle and Xena are taking a break from riding Argo. Ziva takes out a knife and tries to cut the cord only to watch the knife break. "Cassandra"Xena said, "who gave you this cord Cassandra!" Xena's muttered and frustration to herself before finally giving up. Gabrielle looked at Xena and said loudly, "COME ON… KEEP CUTTING!"

Blue eyes gaze into green and Xena said, "all I will do is ruin another dagger… This cord was forged by Hephaestus no earthly blade can sever it!"

"Gagh" stammered Gabrielle, "can you untie it?"

"Gabrielle!" Xena said, "if I could untie it… Why would I be trying to cut it?"

Narrowing her gaze on Xena, Gabrielle stated, "Your daughter is just as devious as you… She probably had Aphrodite put a charm on it so it can be untied!"

Sighing Xena said, "Cassandra is very perceptive… She sees that I care for you… She also sees the growing rift between us!" Xena leaned back against the trunk of the tree telling Gabrielle, "binding our hands like this, is just a distraction… She is up to something, I just don't know what!"

Closing her eyes Xena thought to herself _Cassandra what you want to… What is your next move! _

30 minutes laterXena couldn't help but marvel elegance of her daughters plan stating, "Gabrielle… You do realize with Cassandra's doing don't you?"

Razing her eyebrow speculatively Gabrielle asked, "What is she doing?"

"Think about it Gabrielle!" Xena said, "if you were Queen of the Amazons at the moment… Two of your subjects didn't get along what would you do?"

Wide-eyed Gabrielle stated in a frustrated tone i, "I'd lock them in a hut… Tell them to work it out!"

Xena raised their ground hands stating, "Cassandra didn't have a hut… So she did the next best thing"

"Oh… OOOhhhh" Gabrielle said. "That little-"

"watch it Gabrielle that's my daughter you're talking about… I may not like her tactics, but I have to admire her strategy!" Xena stated.

"She wants us to work it out!" Xena said, "However as I said before… This is just phase one of a larger plan!"

Reading the expression on Gabriel's face Xena said, "Would you fall for that, would I!"

Looking at Gabrielle Xena said, "I taught her everything she knows… so that means she knows every strategy… Every tactic… Every ploy I've ever used!"

"She doesn't know everything I do!" Gabrielle explained.

"Actually Gabrielle… She does!" Looking at her longtime companion Xena told Gabrielle, "By the time she was 15; she knew everything I did so I started teaching or someone your strategy and tactics"

Gabrielle gave Xena a sideways glance, saying, "She's been going easy on me?"

With a week smile Xena said, "Yes she's been going easy on you!"

Xena looked into Gabrielle's green eyes stating, "After keeping the secret so long, I know I have no right to ask I want you to record her story"

After a brief pause Xena explained, "because she is a child Hercules… I made sure there was no written record of her birth!" Without even giving it a second thought Gabrielle reached into her satchel and pulled out a blank scroll telling Xena, "When I brought her home, I told everyone she was an orphan someone I found on the side of the road." Xena told Gabrielle.

"I have to protect Cassandra… That's why never told you risk it."

That evening and well into the night Xena dictated Cassandra's birth and life up to that moment to Gabrielle was feverishly writing it down, making sure to include a small family tree.

Xena explained, "I wish I could have told him she was earlier… I wish it didn't have to hide her like I did!"

Looking up into the night sky gazing at the stars Xena told Gabrielle first time, "I wanted her to come on our adventures!"

Gabrielle commented, "She still can Xena."

Sitting up Xena said Gabrielle, "you know as well as I do, the protection Artemis only holds within Amazon lands."

At that exact moment, Zeus shimmered into existence, explaining, "Xena… What if I were to extend your daughter my grandfather the protection of the king on the gods while she's not an Amazon lands."

As Zeus is about to shimmer out of existence he tells them, "I would tell you what Cassandra has planned for you… But it's going to be fun to watch unfold!"


	9. An oath made on the river Styx

It was the following morning, and Gabrielle went to take what she thought was a blank scroll from her satchel as she unrolled scroll itself to start writing she noticed it had already been written on.

Having read the scroll twice just to be sure, she understood what it said Gabrielle cried out, "Xena you better read this!"

This scroll reads:

Xena

I swear to you on the river Styx Cassandra your daughter my granddaughter will always have my protection!

Zeus

looking at Gabrielle, Xena instructed her, "Don't ever lose that scroll… For God to verbally make that statement is one thing, to put it in writing it's an unbreakable vow!"

Gabrielle looked at Xena stating, "Couldn't Hera just make him change his mind!"

Xena told Gabrielle, "once a God or goddess swears on the river Styx they can't ever taken back a break that promise."

Wide-eyed Gabrielle said, "Hera is going to be furious."

With a light chuckle Xena said, "That Gabrielle is an understatement!"

The two women set about making breakfast, which was complicated due to the fact that their hands were tied together. Xena looked at Gabrielle asking, "You still think that trust you?"

Sighing Gabrielle said, "Xena I know you trust… It's just to find out you been keeping a secret like this for 18 years it hurt."

"If you only knew how much it hurt to keep bottled up inside for 18 years" Xena told Gabrielle, "I wanted to run until Hercules he had a daughter… but I knew if I did she would be dead within days."

Gabrielle and Xena sat eating their breakfast, Gabrielle became were in fact that she could feel Xena's pulse in the palm of her hand, Gabrielle stated, "Xena can you feel that the pulse?"

Xena told Gabrielle, "You can feel a pulse in many parts of the body Gabrielle… The reason why my daughter bound our hands was so it would connect again."

"Come on!" Xena said. Packing up her gear Xena told Gabrielle, "It took a day to get here it will take one dating back."

Walking up behind Xena Gabrielle said, "When we get back remind me to thank Cassandra."

Climbing onto Argo and positioning herself behind Xena Gabrielle rested her chin on Xena's shoulder. Without even giving it a second thought Xena reached up behind her and get the camera a hug telling Gabrielle, "my daughter is too smart age!"

One full day later Xena and Gabrielle rode into camp to a rather curious site Hercules was standing in the field in front of a priestess waiting off to the side Cassandra was talking to her cousin Hippolyta beside Hippolyta was Ephiny one of Gabrielle's oldest friends an Amazon herself.

Walking up on the get the crowd as he asked Cassandra, "What's going on… Why is there priestess here?"

Cassandra looked at her mother Xena asking, "you love Gabrielle don't you?"

Cassandra looked at her mother telling her, "The priestess is here to hand fast you two mom."

The next person Cassandra looked at was Hercules himself asking him, "Dad… You still love mom don't you… Mom you still love dad don't you"

Both Hercules and Xena started turning crimson as Cassandra chuckled saying, "I'll take the flushed faces as a yes…"

Its right about this time that Aphrodite appears out of thin air telling Cassandra, "I couldn't have done a better job myself"

"here's the whiskey to work kids!" Aphrodite declared "Hercules marry Xena, Xena you marry Gabrielle… Everyone's happy!"

Gabrielle walked over Cassandra and did her the scroll Xena had her right saying, "Your mother wanted to have this Cassandra"

Cassandra unread the scroll and began to read it wasn't long before she realized it was story of her life. Cassandra also realized how much her mother changed.

Looking at her mother Cassandra asked, "Mom will you really that bloodthirsty?"

"Yes Cassandra I was… It was your father started the change in, both you and Gabrielle finished it"

Thunder lightning reached across the sky as Zeus appeared before them stating, "Hera is more than upset that I swore the Styx to protect your daughter even from her"

Cassandra swallowed nervously as she looked at Zeus in awe asking, "You swore on the river Styx to protect me?" Walking towards Zeus Cassandra said, "that's an unbreakable vow!"

Zeus said, "I think if you zoom and scroll again, you will see another line has been added!"

Unrolling scroll Gabrielle examined it now read

Xena

I swear to you on the river Styx Cassandra your daughter my granddaughter and all of her descendents will always have my protection!

Zeus


	10. Aunt Cytherea

Hercules stepped forward stating, "Just a moment Cassandra… What do you think you do think your doing?"

Cassandra looked at her father innocently saying, "I thought… I mean that kiss was just wow!"

Xena looked at her daughter asking her, "Is that what this is all about…?"

It was right about that time that Aphrodite shimmered onto the scene saying, "listen to aunt Cytherea… There is a difference between loving someone and being in love"

Scuffing her feet on the ground she walked Cassandra stop dead in her tracks at hearing the name Cytherea, it was only, then Xena asked Cassandra, "does that name mean something to you?"

Swallowed nervously Cassandra said, "I haven't heard that name since I was 10 mom!"

Cassandra looked at her mother telling her, "You were off on one of your adventures. Cyrene was working in the tavern and she asked a woman in the village to watch me for the day… Her name was Cytherea… She insisted I call her aunt Cytherea and she would watch me from time to time"

Xena, Hercules, Gabrielle, Ephiny, and even Hippolyta all looked at Aphrodite quizzically wanting to know exactly how long she'd know about Cassandra's existence.

Aphrodite looked at the crowd saying, "I've known about this little one since the day you both conceived her!" Looking at both Hercules and Xena Aphrodite said, "She has a pure soul… She was born out of love how could I not know of her existence"

Aphrodite looked at Hercules Xena and Cassandra Cassandra saying, "I think it's requires professional touch…, Come On Cassie… It's time to talk!"

Cassandra looked at Aphrodite astonished that she used the name that Cytherea would call her. Taking Cassandra's hand both she and Aphrodite shimmered out of existence reappearing in her temple on Mount Olympus of all places.

"Cassie" Aphrodite said, "Cassandra… Love is a living thing, it grows it evolves changes over time."

Cassandra was about to speak when Aphrodite put her finger over her lips telling her "Just listen, Cassie!"

Aphrodite explained, "Your mom and dad were in love… You are the proof of that… however there is a fine between loving someone, and being in love with them!"

Looking at the floor and mindlessly kicking a make believe stone across the floor Cassandra knew she wasn't going to like what was coming next as she said said, "I just… I just wanted my mom and dad together is that so wrong?"

Giving Cassandra a hug Aphrodite said, "No… no it's not Cassandra…, but it is selfish."

In a whisper Cassandra said, "All I wanted was – – –"

Aphrodite cut her off as she told Cassandra softly, "you wanted with everyone wants… To feel love"

Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and in the flash Hercules, Hippolyta, Ephiny, Gabrielle and Xena all appeared in the Temple.

Xena looked at her daughter telling her, "I'm not mad at you Cassandra… I understand why you did it!" Xena took Cassandra's hand in her own telling her, "Cassandra I will always love Hercules because he gave me you…"

Sighing Cassandra said, "You not in love with him are you?"

Hercules looked at Cassandra and said, "You will always be my family… That will never change… If I were going to marry Xena I would have done it 18 years ago!"

Xena looked at her daughter Cassandra and said to Hercules, "As I recall you did offer to come with me when I left… As much as I wanted you to come with me what I needed to do, I needed to do alone!"

Cassandra took Gabrielle's hand and lead her into a corner of the Temple itself and said, "Gabrielle… I'm sorry"

two her surprise Gabrielle did the one thing Cassandra hadn't expected Gabrielle took Cassandra in her arms and lightly caressed the crown of her head Gabrielle told her, "Apology accepted… You are family to me Cassandra...!"

Xena looked up on the scene asking the two of them "what is going on here!"

Cassandra looked up at her mother telling her, "Me and Gabrielle are having a heart to heart!"

Finally getting her wits about her Cassandra asked Aphrodite, "I know this is one of your temples… Where are we?"

Aphrodite grimaced telling them, "Mount Olympus!"


	11. Garden of Heroes

Half an hour later everyone walked out of the temple and onto the streets of Mount Olympus, home of the gods. It didn't take long for news of their arrival to reach Hera's ears, and in short order track the group down. Hera was furious, she was about to go after Cassandra herself when something no one expected happened Aphrodite stepped between them.

Hera herself and fire in her eyes and wanted to take it out on Cassandra. All of the sudden the ground began to shake and the skies began to rumble as Aphrodite took a step forward stating, "Hera… You are a third-generation removed from the Titans!"

Aphrodite is very aspect changed where moments before she was peace and love now is rage and fury as she reminded Hera, "I'm a direct descendent of Titans my half-brother is your father Chronos!"

Very, very calmly, very collectively Aphrodite looked into Hera's eyes telling her, "just because I choose not to use it doesn't mean I can't… I wield the power of creation itself!"

Aphrodite asked Hera, "Still want to fight… didn't think so!"

Aphrodite walked back to the group, nervously Cassandra asked Aphrodite, "W- what just happened?"

Taking a breath Aphrodite told Cassandra, "Do you remember the conversation we had in your grandmother's… the one where I told you I was the daughter of Titan!"

Walking Cassandra to a nearby bench Aphrodite told her, "Have a seat this is going to take some explaining."

Taking a breath Aphrodite said, "Before Zeus created man… There were three generations… The first generation was Gaia and the Titan Uranus!" Looking off into the sky Aphrodite told Cassandra, "Uranus my father also bore Kronos father of old gods"

"Cassandra" Aphrodite said, "I was born in the second generation…" Zeus and all the other gods and goddesses were born in the third-generation!" Taking Cassandra's hand in her room Aphrodite told Cassandra and the rest of the group, "I am the last of the Titans… I was born when Chronos mutilated Uranus throwing parts of his body into the sea… I wield the power of creation itself."

Looking at Aphrodite Cassandra asked, "You're the goddess of love how do you wield rage and anger?"

Looking at the daughter of Hercules, Aphrodite said, "It's because I am the goddess of love that I can wield those emotions." Pausing to take a breath Aphrodite said, "Although love is the emotion than most in touch with… I am in touch with all human emotions"

The aged baritone tenor of Zeus voice filled the air as he said, "Aphrodite… now that you've shaken mount Olympus to its foundations… What you plan on doing for an encore?"

Zeus shimmered into existence and Aphrodite's gaze fixed on the spot where he would appear telling Zeus, "You know I hate displays of power… Hera left me no other choice!"

Chuckling to himself, Zeus replied, "So I saw… Hera is used to getting her own way…; she doesn't like to be challenged!"

In a contrite tone of voice Aphrodite said, "I've never been one to flaunt my power… You know that!"

Looking at Cassandra Aphrodite said, "I have watched this little one grow to the woman she is today."

Zeus moved to stand beside Cassandra asking her, "Would you like to see my home?"

Looking at her parents Cassandra asked, "May I?"

Looking at Xena and Gabrielle Zeus said, "There is a garden not far from here that would be the perfect setting for your joining ceremony… It's only fitting that you heroes be joined in the garden heroes!"

It took Gabrielle a moment to realize what Zeus just said as she asked, "Zeus are you telling us-"

Zeus just smiled and said, "You may just find your own statue there!"

Cassandra looked at her grandfather confused asking Zeus, "Garden of heroes?"

In a booming baritone tenor, Zeus told his granddaughter, "When immortal distinguishes themselves by a selfless and heroic act they earn a place in the hall of heroes… Although at this point it's more garden as we have more statutes then we have in the hall!"

Sometime later in the garden of heroes Gabrielle, Hippolyta, Hercules, Xena, and Cassandra stand before a statue that had-been-covered by a cloth. With a silent chuckle, Zeus said, "It's time to unveil the newest hero!"

With a snap of his fingers, Zeus unveiled the newest hero Cassandra stared at statue of her mother Xena. Zeus took Cassandra aside telling her, "Your father statue is over here… Who knows someday you might have statue here yourself Cassandra!"


	12. A handfasting and Cassandra's gift

Moments later both Zeus and Cassandra returned from viewing her father statue. Xena looked at Gabrielle and stated, " Cassandra… Are me and Gabrielle going to become joined or not!"

With a sheepish look on her face Cassandra admitted, "Mom… Do you remember the two days you and Gabrielle had your hands tied together?"

With rased eyebrow Xena looked at her daughter Cassandra, "yes… What about it!"

Aphrodite finally spoke telling Xena, "I think what your daughter is trying to tell, you and Gabrielle are already joined!"

"CASSANDRA" Xena said as she raised her voice.

"Mom… You and Gabrielle always seem so happy together… Yet you resist what your heart is telling you"Cassandra said.

Zeus stepped forward stating in his baritone voice, "If it's a formal ceremony you want, I think I can accommodate you!"

Zeus stood before both Xena and Gabrielle once more binding their hands together telling them both, "As I as I bind your hands together, I bind each of you to the other in mind, body, and spirit for all time…"

Aphrodite people Xena and Gabrielle a wink telling them, "you have been given a great honor this day… To be joined together by the hand of Zeus means, neither God, nor goddess, or man can undo this union."

They all followed Zeus to the spot where Xena's statue stood Zeus stated, "we normally don't induct Amazons into the hall of heroes… In your case Gabrielle will make an exception!"

Cassandra looked where her mother statue stood, the statue itself looked quite lifelike. On its left hip was a duplicate of Xena sword on his right hip was a duplicate of Xena's chakram.

Next to the statue of Xena, stood a statue of Gabrielle, herself complete in Amazon dress holding her staff across her body in one arm, and the scroll and the other hand.

A short time later in an antechamber within the Hall of hero's small banquet was prepared in honor of both Xena and Gabrielle. The banquet itself with on all morning and it was midday before the gathering broke up.

Zeus snapped his fingers and they were back on earth just, at Hercules home just as Atlanta was walking up the road for a visit.

Looking at Hercules Atlanta asked, "Is this a rival for your affections?" Giving Hercules a wink Atlanta asked, "Is this the competition!"

Giving her father a wink Cassandra said,"How about we also for him!"

Looking at Cassandra, not realizing who she was Atlanta told her, "I should tell you… I've only lost once and that was to Hercules!"

"In that case, how about we do this just for the fun of it Atlanta… " Cassandra told her.

Cassandra got herself set up for the arm wrestling match on a nearby stone slab, taking a knee Atlanta said, "Ready whenever you are!"

As the arm wrestling match began, neither woman was giving nor taking ground. Looking at Cassandra, Atlanta asked, "Who are you… No woman has ever bested me"

Grinning Cassandra told Atlanta, "I am the daughter of Hercules!"

Looking at her father Cassandra asked, "You like your don't you dad… you do have a thing for strong women!"

Atlanta looked at Cassandra stating, "What's that mean young lady?"

Chuckling Cassandra said as she shook her head, "My mother is Xena… arguably the strongest warrior alive!"

Atlanta looked at Cassandra stating, "I see your point."

Cassandra took Atlanta aside for private conversation.

"Atlanta" Cassandra said, "Your Smith right… I need you to make something for me…"

Atlanta looked at Cassandra asking her, "What did you mind!"

"I need you to make me two rings" Cassandra replied. "There for my mom and her companion… It's my gift to them!"

Atlanta looked at Cassandra and asked, "Would White gold work?"

Hercules came up to the two women asking, "What are you to conspiring?"

Cassandra looked at her father and said, "Given my error concerning that kiss… I wanted to make it up to mom and Gabrielle… Can you keep a secret?" Leaning in to her father Cassandra whispered, "I'm having Atlanta make rings for mom and Gabrielle."


	13. A daughter's love

Three days later, Cassandra entered Atlanta's blacksmith shop asking, "Are they ready?"

Looking at Cassandra, Atlanta said, "Yes Cassandra, there ready…"

Shaking her head Atlanta said, "So much like your father!"

With a sly grin, Cassandra asked Atlanta, "You love my father don't you…"

"Not that he'd notice, but yes…" Atlanta told Cassandra, "I even prayed Hephaestus once…"

" Maybe you should have prayed to his wife… Aphrodite… Give me a minute!"

Closing her eyes is only for a moment Cassandra thought_ "Aphrodite you there… Need some help!"_

With a slight giggle Cassandra said, "Three, two, one!" In a flash of light in with the scent of roses Aphrodite in the blacksmith shop asking Cassandra, "What do you need my help with?"

"It seems my new friend Atlanta prayed your husband Hephaestus for love…" Cassandra Said.

Aphrodite's row rose to a high arch asking Atlanta, "Why would you pray to Hephaestus for love…?"

Reading Atlanta soul Aphrodite stated, "You have it bad for Hercules… Let's see what we can do!"

In a loud voice Cassandra called out, "DAD… Can I see you for a moment?"

Moments later Hercules came running into the forge asking, "What you want Cassandra!"

Cassandra looked at her father asking him, "Dad, how do you feel about Atlanta?"

"Cassandra sweetheart you're not going to try and fix me up are you?" Hercules asked.

"No… I learned my lesson, the hard way!" Cassandra explained. Crossing her arms over her chest Cassandra said, "Dad can't you see the way Atlanta feels about you… It's been quite a few years and that feeling hasn't changed, Atlanta loves you!"

Hercules finally noticed Aphrodite's presence as he suddenly went wide-eyed stating, "Oh No, No…, No… No!"

With a huge grin on her face Aphrodite said, "Relax Hercules… I'm just here to give a second opinion; your daughter is quite perceptive."

Crossing the room Aphrodite stated, "Cassandra's right, Atlanta has been pining for you all these years… I should know!"

Stepping out beside Cassandra, Aphrodite stated, "As an expert on love... Id say your carrying a torch for her too

Hercules tried to make a beeline for the entrance only to be cut off by his daughter Cassandra asking him, "you've given up so much… At wife, two children, even a second wife… Dad don't you think you deserved to be happy for once?"

This time it was Aphrodite ganging up on Hercules telling him, "Hera is no longer a problem… You deserve happiness!"

With a subtle wink aimed at Cassandra, Aphrodite said, "You even deserve grandchildren."

Aphrodite's last statement caused Cassandra to turn a very deep shade of Crimson. Cassandra turned to face Aphrodite and scowled at her stating, "I haven't even thought about that yet…"

Giving Cassandra a hug Aphrodite told her, "I'm not going give you details… But you will carry on the family legacy."

"It's not that Aphrodite… It's just I haven't even – – –" Cassandra stammered.

An hour later Cassandra found her mother Xena resting under a tree with Gabrielle. As Cassandra, approaced Xena told her, "Cassandra... its not nice to sneek up on people"

"It's not like that mom... I wanted to give you these!" Holding out her hand Cassandra gave them a small cloth pouch.

Xena took the pouch and opened it and noticed the to rings, looking up at her daughter Xena asked "Cassandra?"

With a hesttent smile Cassandra said, "Their a combination im sorry... wedding gift"

Softenting her gaze on her daughter Xena told her, "Thank you Cassandra..."

"I had to guess at the size... but I think Atlanta got the size right!" Cassandra told them.


	14. A Daughter's Gift

It was midday when Cassandra whispered something in her mother's ear and then headed off to the stables. Gabrielle looked at Xena quizzically asked her, "What did Cassandra say"

Examining her ring Xena told Gabrielle, "She said to wait till sundown and follow her!"

Meanwhile a mile or so away Cassandra had found a clearing and started to set to work, there was a small cave just big enough for the horses and Xena and Gabrielle if the weather turned bad but Cassandra set about constructing a lean-to big enough for two people. She even dug a small pit in the lean-to to place hot rocks in. A short distance off she could hear a running stream.

"Perfect… fresh water

One hour till sundown and Gabrielle headed to the sables to ready the horses when she called out in frustration, "Xena our bedrolls are missing"

"Relax Gabrielle I think I know what she is up to… it's actually kind of sweet!" Xena exclaimed.

Taking Gabrielle's hands in her own Xena stated, "Gabrielle… I think what she is doing is preparing a place for us come on"

Meanwhile back in the clearing Cassandra was taking one last look around. In the pit she could see a small blazing fire the lean-to was ready with the exception of warm stones covered with blankets. Fortunately Cassandra was placing the last of the warm stones under the bedrolls.

Cassandra thought to herself almost as a silent prayer, _"Artimus… give them 24hours of peace… please"_

There was a shimmering of the firelight as Artimus herself appeared before Cassandra telling her "granted young amazon!" Artimus asked Cassandra "Sit with me… we will wait for them together"

Thirty minutes Gabrielle and Xena rode into camp spotting Cassandra first then they spotted Artimus.

Although Xena and Gabrielle had no love for the Gods of Olympus, Artimus was one of the few they respected. Gabrielle asked Artimus "Why are you here?"

Smiling at the Amazon Queen Artimus replied "Granting Cassandra's request.. A selfless act really!"

Xena looked at her daughter Cassandra asking her "What was your request?"

Looking at Cassandra, Artimus stated "Usually telling someone about a wish before it happens negates the wish" Looking at Cassandra, Artimus said, "I swear on the river Styx to grant it Cassandra… no matter what"

"I…I asked that you both have 24 hours peace… not having to deal with radars or anything!" Cassandra stated.

Feeling the aches and pains of the day Gabrielle went to lie down on the bedrolls only to feel the radiant heat from the stones beneath.

"Cassandra" said Gabrielle "I owe you an apology… when I found our bedrolls gone, I thought"

Peeking under the bedrolls at all the stones Gabrielle asked "You did all this…"

Smiling proudly Cassandra said "Yes… just like mom taught me I'll show you where you can put the horses' mom"

Xena looked at Cassandra and her face softened as she asked "You asked for one night of peace… for me!"

Turning to face her mother Cassandra told her, "Did you think I didn't notice the nightmares mom… Gabrielle gives you peace… the way dad used to."

Looking at her daughter Xena asked her "How do you know that Cassandra?"

"When I was on Olympus Zeus showed me… I was wondering if there was a time you were ever truly happy" Turning crimson Cassandra told Xena, "I think he showed me the moments just after I was…"

Suddenly Cassandra wasn't the only one turning crimson as the memory came back to her consciousness as she asked her daughter "How much did Zeus show you?" As Xena's brow shot up quizzically Cassandra told her mom, "He showed me how I love the two of you were!"

Pointing to the back of the cave Cassandra told Xena "Provisions are at the back of the cave… and you can sleep over there if you have to." Pointing to the area opposite the horses, Cassandra stated "See you day after tomorrow… at sundown"

Looking round Xena said "I don't see your horse!"

"That's because I ran here!" Explained Cassandra

"Take my horse" Xena exclaimed

Leaning into her mother Cassandra explained "Then how will you go riding with your lady love over their"

"Artimus" Xena called out.

Artimus appeared before them telling Xena, "I will see her back to Hercules safely…"

Suddenly Xena said "Thank you Artimus!"

Smiling at the Warrior Princess Artimus stated, "I know how hard that was for you!"

Extending her hand Artimus asked, "Cassandra take my hand" The air around both Artimus and Cassandra shimmered and then they were gone.


	15. A Daughters Pain

At a separate small clearing halfway between her mother's camp and the town Artimus and Cassandra had stopped for the night. Cassandra was lost in thought and brooding over her mother's pain. Cassandra's thoughts raced back to the day before her eight birthday, her mother made a special point to be home on those days. Unfortunately for Xena her dreams were anything but peaceful that night seven years ago.

_A seven-year old Cassandra was woken from her slumber by noises coming from mother's room. Standing in the door Cassandra saw her mother Xena thrashing around on her bed._

_"Mama, stop…" Xena's thrashing continued even getting worse taking a few steps closer little Cassandra cried out again on a louder voice, "Mama stop… please"_

_ "Mama, stop…" Cassandra screamed for the last time as she tried climb into her mother's __bed _wanting to be close to her mother if only to comfort her. In that same instant Xena's hand flew reacting to an unseen enemy hitting by _Cassandra. _

_Moving closer to her mother little Cassandra molded herself to her mother's body wrapping her tiny arms around her mother's neck as Xena's thrashing slowly subsided._

_It was the next morning as Xena was fixing Cassandra her morning meal that she noticed her daughter's black eye, asking Cassandra, "How did you get that sweetheart"_

_Smiling up at her mother Cassandra stated "Mama hurts… Cassandra made it better"_

_Xena's eyebrows kitted to a furrow as worry lines appeared on her forehead she knew exactly what her daughter meant Xena had one of her dreams of the time she was Aries general. Reaching into her saddlebag Xena pulled out a small container of ointment and took off the cover she sat Cassandra on the table examining her eye._

___Cassandra crinkled her nose at the scent telling Xena, "Stinky…" As she tried to push it away ____Xena's facial expression went blank as the realization of what her daughter sank in "She struck her daughter in her sleep" _

___Xena clinched her jaw tight as she became more and more angry with herself, __Cassandra sensed the shift in her mothers emotions as Xena's entire body tensed ____clinging to Xena's leg for dear life the seven-year old stated, "Mama hurts… Cassandra made it better" Through tears __Cassandra said "Mama's angry at me"_  


_Xena thought to herself, "So much like your mother" _

_Kissing Cassandra's forehead Xena told her softly, "No I'm not angry at you ______Cassandra _You made mama all better, now mama will make Cassandra better!"

_That morning she started teaching me to fight… it was her mothers present"_ _Cassandra remembered. _

* * *

For a goddess reading thoughts is like breathing however Artimus did try to abstain from doing so. But in this case Artimus could not bear to see Cassandra in so much pain telling her "Killing a god is not as easy as it sounds Cassandra." That comment brought Cassandra back to reality she looked at Artimus with tears in her eyes asking "Who?"

"Aries child" Artimus told Cassandra.

"Your mother was Aries general… when she walked away there was a price, her nightmares are that price Cassandra" Artimus explained, "The price can be as painful or painless as the god desires…"

Gazing into the fire Artimus stated, "My brother is not the forgiving type… vengeance doesn't suit you Cassandra."

"It so wrong to want to protect my mother Artimus" Cassandra asked.

"No… it's not wrong Cassandra" Looking up from the fire Artimus looked at her traveling companion telling her "Family is supposed to protect one another"

"Zeus forgive me I want to kill Aries for what he has done" Cassandra explained.

Zeus himself walked into the small camp taking a seat beside Cassandra telling her "You have nothing to be forgiven for… and your mother has earned her redemption I think"

In a comforting voice Zeus told his granddaughter "Your mother used to pray to me to keep the one pure thing she ever did safe"

Looking more like a grandfather then the king of all the gods Zeus stated, "You are that one pure thing Cassandra!"

"Mom was always going on about how she hated all the gods!" Cassandra said softly.

Looking at Cassandra Zeus stated, "So like your mother… vengeance is how my son clamed you mother"

Hippolyta had been asked by both Xena and Gabrielle to keep an eye on Cassandra the following morning at the village stables she found Cassandra readying her mount Argo 2. Hippolyta couldn't help but notice all of Cassandra's weapons were strapped to the horses back.

"Cassandra" Hippolyta asked "Who are you declaring war on?"

Cinching her bedroll to Argo's back Cassandra stated "Aries… I can't stand watching mom's nightmares anymore" Jumping up onto the back of Argo 2 she stated to kick the sides of the horse when Hippolyta grabbed the bridle telling her "Don't do this… it's not what your mother would want!"

As Hippolyta watches her charge ride off to disaster she un-wraps her bullroarer and spins it over her head thinking _"Please be listening_ _Gabrielle"_

Meanwhile back at the clearing Gabrielle's ears perked up at the familiar hum/buzzing of a bullroarer.

Xena knew Gabrielle's expressions well enough to know whatever it was it was not good.

Looking at Gabrielle Xena asked "What it is!"

Gabrielle looked at Xena saying "You're not going to like it… Cassandra had declared war on Aries"

Artimus walked into the small camp telling them, "Xena… her heart is broken… seeing your pain is the cause; she thinks if she kills my brother it will ease your pain"


	16. Mistress of Shadows

30 minutes later Cassandra sat by the fire the pantheon of Greek gods and Titans raced through her mind as she tried to remember which one rules over dreams and nightmares. Then the name of a very old goddess formed in her conscious mind goddess Nyx.

Artemis told Cassandra, "Nyx could help that much is true… However be wary of the price she asks for she is as old as creation itself in the beginning there was chaos and there was Nyx!"

Cassandra focused her thoughts on Nyx and a nearby shadow started to darken getting his black as pitch itself out of the shadow walked a woman with raven hair wearing a dress that was so light was practically see-through and black feathered wings protruding from her back. Turning slightly crimson Cassandra asked, "Are you Nyx?"

The raven haired woman replied, "Yes child… I am Nyx what do you seek!"

Artemis looked at the ancient goddess stating, "Nyx keep your price within reason!"

Nyx looked at Artemis noticing here for the first time telling her, "Artemis I understand you terms…"

Nervously Cassandra looked at Nyx stating, "Can you take away my mother's nightmares?" Cassandra could feel the strength and power of Nyx as it radiated outwardly from the ancient goddess as she said to Nyx, "Aries is taking great delight in torturing my mother all because she chose to no longer serve him!"

Nyx looked at Cassandra and said, "You ask nothing for yourself only that her nightmares stop?" Nyx pondered Cassandra's request for a moment when she asked, "Who is your mother?"

"My mother's name is Xena…" Cassandra said.

With eyes as black as night Nyx stated, "I sense the power of the God's flowing through you!"

Biting her lip Cassandra said, "My grandfather's Zeus… My father is Hercules!"

Shall I tell you secret said Nyx, "I am probably the only Titan your grandfather fears… As for your father he destroyed some of my children"

Zeus himself reappeared beside his daughter Artemis stating in an old gravelly voice, "I wouldn't say I fear you… But I do respect you, any debt that needs to be paid I will pay on my granddaughter's behalf."

"Very well" said Nyx waived her hand, and an image of the clearing where both Xena and Gabrielle were spending their time appeared. Gabrielle herself was in a dead sleep, Xena however was restless, Nyx thought to herself;_ let's see here_ as she examined Xena's dreams.

She looked at Cassandra and said, "You're quite right child… Aries is torturing your mother!"

Nyx looked at Cassandra and said with a wink, "May you dream of your daughter Xena!"

No sooner had Nyx spoken the words and Xena herself slipped into a deep sleep, Cassandra looked at the Titan asking her, "What did you do."

Nyx looked at Cassandra and said, "It is within my powers to induce deep sleep… In this case however it will only be for one night, for that is as long as it will take for her nightmare to be gone forever!"

"Cassandra… She will dream, what form those dreams will take I cannot be sure, they could be of future" Nyx said.

Meanwhile back in her encampment with Gabrielle, Xena was indeed dreaming of the future. Xena's dream took her centuries into the future; she saw a woman who looked remarkably like herself opening a small box in the box was a scroll that said in ancient Greek lettering "The Cassandra Chronicles" Xena recognized the handwriting immediately as being that of her companion Gabrielle. Looking through her descendants eyes Xena noticed at the very beginning of the scroll was a family tree at the very top of the tree the matriarchs name was listed as Cassandra daughter of Hercules and Xena granddaughter of Zeus. That was the last thing Xena saw as her dream faded, what she did remember however was there was at least 30 tier's the family tree itself.

Back at Artemis and Cassandra's encampment Nyx looked at Cassandra telling her, "I've seen your future child… You will give birth to 30 generations!"

Wide-eyed and slack-jawed Cassandra looked at Nyx stating, "My family live that long?"

Nyx at Cassandra telling her, "Your ancestors will… Your mother's traveling companion doesn't know it yet but she will write the Cassandra scrolls!"


End file.
